Rose's Diary
by Angelpants
Summary: The Doctor leaves Rose but will he ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who because I just don't

**I know Mickey left to live in the parallel world as Rickey but I needed him in this story. And the things in bold in Rose's diary is things that have been crossed out but I can't do that on here sorry.  
**

**

* * *

**  
**Rose's Diary.**

Rose finished writing a paper on the computer then took out her diary.

_24th December 2009 _

_Dear Diary _

_I remember standing out in the snow that night holding my bag so hard then watching the TARDIS disappear I stood there for five and a half hours shivering but he never came, that was exactly three years ago today, Christmas eve I've never had a good Christmas since. I dream that he will come back that I'll hear the TARDIS and he'll be there, I've wished every Christmas that he'll come back but I'm not going to this year, I've got a life I'm a business women now (it's very boring but everything is compared to my old life) and I'm engaged I'm going to be Mrs Mickey Smith, I'm going to marry Mickey. Well I've got Mickey and the Doctor has Elizabeth. She came onboard asked by the Doctor; she's pretty, intelligent and everything I'm not, everything Reinette was. Mum has been nagging me about children but _**the only man I can think of having children is the Doctor**_ Mickey doesn't seem the fathering type. I loved the Doctor so much then he said "be back in five and a half hours" I waited but he never came. I don't think he ever will. _

Rose stopped writing to wipe away a tear but then she heard the sound she had been waiting to hear for three years Rose picked up her dairy and ran. She stood at the door of her office building she suddenly couldn't breath there he was leaning on the TARDIS

"You took your time" said Rose on the verge of tears, but they would be tears if joy. The Doctor looked at Rose, her hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing a grey skirt suit. The Doctor looked on ahead past Rose, she turned around there was Mickey, he nodded and walked off.

"How long was I gone?" asked the Doctor

"Three years" the Doctor was gob smacked "how long was it for you?" asked Rose

"Five and a half hours" the Doctor expalined then he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her inside the TARDIS. Once she did her hair fell out and she ripped her skirt, Rose ran off to the dressing room and when she appeared she was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Rose looking around the consol room

"She's gone home" explained the Doctor, Rose nodded knowing not to go further into it.

"Doctor" said Rose knowing she needed to tell him something she had lost him for three years and everyday was as painful as dying "I love you" she blurted out

"I love you too" said the Doctor, he lent forward and kissed her, Rose returned the kiss she felt so at ease just kissing the man she loved more than life itself.

_Dairy Entry 45 _

_Dear Dairy_

_It has been so long since I could write entry whatever, when you are the TARDIS keeping track of the days, years and time is pointless so I put the number of the entry instead. I am happier than I have ever been in my enter life I love the Doctor more than anything and it's the greatest thing ever to be back with him._

_Rose _


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's Diary: Chapter Two. **

This is nine months after part one, you'll se why soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who if I did I would be in it.

* * *

Rose cradled her baby girl (Emily) in her arms, '_she has the Doctors browns eyes' _thought Rose '_No that's imposable Emily is not the Doctors daughter she's Mickey's, they must be mine or Mickey's' _Rose stared at Emily, she had her dads dark skin and the Doctors brown eyes '_God Rose the Doctor is not Emily's dad!' _

"You okay Rose?" asked the Doctor from the other side of the control room, Rose jumped as he said it almost dropping Emily.

"Oh yeah fine, I was just thinking about Emily-" Rose stopped "and her farther" The Doctor sighed

"it's about time she met her dad" Once the Doctor finished Emily started crying "looks like she doesn't want to go see him" said the Doctor "he's more like her sister really" the Doctor whispered to himself.

_Diary entry 318_

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm going back to London to see Mickey, I need to talk to him and the Doctor about Emily. The life I live with the Doctor is wild and dangerous and not the life for children. _

_Rose._

_

* * *

_  
**Well I hope you like it, don't worry (or worry) there's more chapters but I just love leaving them on cliff hangers might get more reviews that way hint hint. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose's Diary chapter three**

_Diary entry 319_

_Dear Diary_

_Ever since Emily was born the Doctor has kept his distance from me, he's being such and idiot for three years of my life he lost me does he really want to lose me again? He never helps me with Emily either I have to do everything even if he's awake or in the same room as her but I have a plan. Wish me luck. _

_Rose_

Rose wheeled Emily's pram into the control room she shortly left but returned with the baby in her arms,

"Come on Rose we've been here ages waiting for you to get ready" complained the Doctor

"Well sorry if Emily needed to be fed and I'm the only one her to do that" Rose placed Emily down in her pram and walked over to the Doctor, "Good luck" she said sarcastically before running towards the TARDIS doors "I'm going to see mum" she said walking out the door leaving Emily and the Doctor alone

"She's clever your mum isn't she?" said the Doctor aiming the question at Emily, she responded with a laugh, "You're so much like her"

* * *

"What do mean?" asked Rose

"He's gone, went a month after you left him moped around the place for days, can't say I blame him though"

"Mum you know how much I need that life with the Doctor"

"Is it the life you need or the Doctor? Anyway why did you want Mickey?"

"I needed to talk to him about Emily"

"Who's Emily?" asked Jackie her suspicion growing

"Mine and Mickey's daughter"

* * *

"How could you not tell me?" shouted Jackie "You've got that blooming phone but you don't use it, how old is she anyway?"

"One month old" Jackie opened her mouth to yell but was interrupted by a knocking at the door; Rose jumped up and ran towards the door,

"Hello all" said the Doctor beaming holding a little baby girl in his arms.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose's diary chapter four **

"Is this her?" asked Jackie the calmest she had been since Rose got here, The Doctor smiled and walked over to Jackie

"This is Emily Jacqueline Romana Tyler, your granddaughter" he said handing the baby over to Jackie

"Who's Romana?" asked Jackie not looking up from her darling granddaughter

"She was someone I used to travel with" the Doctor explained solemnly

"Still in touch?" asked Jackie there was still a lot Jackie didn't know about the Doctor but she guessed Rose knew less, it's hard to let some one in when you love them more than the entire universe.

"No she died in the time war along with all my other people I'm the only Gallifreyan left"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" said Jackie walking over to Rose and handing her Emily "I'll make a cup of tea"

* * *

"I'm sorry mum but I only came here to see Mickey" 

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" pleaded Jackie

"I'm really sorry"

"Why did you want to see him anyway" asked Jackie

"I needed to know if he would look after Emily" Rose explained like it was nothing, it wasn't like she didn't care she would love for Emily to grow up with the Doctor, righting wrongs but she didn't want her to get hurt like she eventually would,

"How could you even think about leaving your daughter with Mickey, he wouldn't know how to look after her and I would have never thought about dumping you with someone even after your dad died" said Jackie standing up and knocking over the Doctors cup of tea, the Doctor and Rose joined Jackie standing up but Rose handed Emily to the Doctor,

"It's not like that mum if I bring Emily something might happen to her"

"Something could happen to you"

"But mum she's so young"

"So are you" Jackie looked over at the Doctor looking for support

"Don't look at me I'm not getting involved in Tyler fight, if I do it usually ends up in me getting slapped"

"Do you really care that little about Rose?" asked Jackie clenching her fist

"You know how I fell about Rose" he said not wanting to say it, if he did something would happen, something bad.

"Obviously I don't"

"Mum it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does!" shouted Jackie "if he doesn't say it then you and Emily might as well stay here" she continued

"Mum it doesn't matter!" shouted Rose grabbing Emily from the Doctor and holding her tight "and I'm not staying here, I lived here for three years without the Doctor and every day felt like I should be dead!" The Doctor was taken back by what Rose had said, he knew she missed him and loved him and it hurt when he left for Reinette and when he left her on Earth for three while he left with Elizabeth but not that much.

"What about you Doctor did it hurt that much for you?" asked Jackie, Rose turned to face him there was a single tear running down her face it shortly caught up with the first one and they joint together, it reminded him of Rose and himself.

"Come on" encouraged Jackie

"Yeah" agreed Rose but as soon as she did she shook her head pretending she didn't hear it.

"I would risk my own life to save Rose but I could never risk the universe for her"

"Come on" said Rose walking towards the slightly open door "Bye mum I love you so much, I'll come back soon"

* * *

"Shame Emily never saw her dad" said the Doctor pressing a button on the TARDIS console 

"That's not true she'll see him every day" said Rose smiling at the Doctor "You're her real dad, okay maybe not by blood but you'll be there to protector her and raise her, you're her real dad. We're a real family"

"I guess so" said the Doctor smiling at Rose "We're a family"

* * *

**Okay I've finished cry or cheer (depends if you like it or not) I hope you enjoyed her, Now you've got two choices Review or review oh tough one, lol. Love ya. soz if there is any mistaces i'll correct them later put sis wants me off teh comp so bye.  
**


End file.
